Consequence of Denial
by Caera1996
Summary: Leonard is in an abusive relationship with Jocelyn; Jim is a social worker / counselor who knows Leonard and ends up involved in the situation when it involves Jo.


It's been a crazy couple of weeks. My siblings and I threw a surprise party for our mom's 60th birthday that included flying in relatives she hadn't seen in 7 years in from two different states and then hiding them until the big event. After eight months of planning and lying (I've gotten really good at lying) my mom still had no idea what was going on. It was great. Everyone yelled "Happy Birthday!" and she looked confused for a couple of seconds, and then she realized what was going on, and she burst into tears. Best surprise birthday ever.

Anyway, I am working on the next part of LAWG, and the last four requests, and I decided to throw out this short kink meme fill that I did over a year ago as proof of my continuing existence.

Prompt is long, so the nutshell version: Leonard is in an abusive relationship with Jocelyn; Jim is a social worker / counselor who knows Leonard and ends up involved in the situation when it involves Jo.

Rated PG; Only 682 words.

* * *

><p>Leonard started when Jim Kirk dropped into the seat next to him.<p>

"How you holding up?" he asked. Leonard hesitated, then shrugged and shook his head. There were no words for how he was feeling right now. Rage and disbelief and overwhelming sadness and complete and utter hopelessness were all roiling inside him, squeezing his heart and making his stomach clench.

He sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on folded hands. To his surprise, he felt Jim place a careful hand on his back.

"It's going to be okay," he said quietly.

"How can you say that?" Leonard asked, his voice gritty and rough. "It's my word against hers. You and I both know no one ever believes the father. And Jocelyn has the D.A. in her back pocket…he's drinking friends with her father. I can't-" He stopped when his voice cracked. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't handle it if they took his baby girl from him. He wouldn't leave Joanna with her. He'd take her and run. Start over somewhere…he'd make it work somehow.

Jim left his hand on Leonard's back, knowing the gesture was appreciated. He would've simply shrugged it off if it wasn't. They sat quietly for a moment. This was a difficult situation. Jocelyn had connections, Leonard was a doctor – and it was out of the ordinary for sure. Usually it was the man who was the abuser. Everyone assumed that. Hell, when the police called Family Defense and requested a counselor for an abused parent and child, _Jim _had assumed that. Jocelyn certainly played the part well. But Jim was good at his job, and something didn't feel right.

Acting on his hunch, he'd asked to talk to Joanna alone. And then, he realized that this was one of those situations that didn't come up often and was met with disbelief. And now, waiting in the police station, he was banking on the little girl to set the social worker right, and more importantly, the officers involved. Because right now, no one had been charged yet, and he was completely certain that they were about to charge the wrong person. Leonard was innocent.

"It's almost impossible to coach a four-year-old to react the way Joanna did when I asked her about her mother, and about you," Jim replied. "Jocelyn may have the D.A. in her pocket, but you've got me…and I'm certain that when they're done talking to Joanna, you'll have the social worker as well. It's going to be okay." He paused, and after a moment decided to try to get Leonard talking. He was going to have to be able to talk about what he'd been going through so that charges could be filed and custody arranged.

Jim knew Leonard knew this. Working in the ER, Leonard had seen more than his share of abuse cases, and they worked together on those cases all the time. They were even becoming good friends, Jim thought. And he immediately felt guilty for being so willing to believe Leonard was the one at fault, just because that was what was common.

"Bones," he said softly, using the nickname that only made an appearance when they were having a drink together. But that was on purpose. Leonard probably wouldn't talk to a counselor, but he might talk to a friend. "How long has it been going on?"

Leonard shrugged uncomfortably and turned his head away. "A while, I guess. It started out small, you know? Yelling. Locking me out of the bedroom. Throwing things. She…she never hit Jo before."

"Had she hit you before?"

Leonard remained quiet, but swallowed hard. Answer enough. Jim sighed.

_How come you never told me? _he thought. Jim moved his hand up to the back of Bones' neck and squeezed gently.

"It _is _going to be okay," he said again, trying to sound as sincere as he could.

"Jim, I have no idea what to do," Leonard said, looking up at him with damp eyes.

Jim smiled softly and held his gaze, willing him to see his conviction. "I'll help you."


End file.
